Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odc. 5 Jestem silna, jestem niezwyciężona
'Streszczenie' Srebrny Opal uczy Octavię jak zostać klejnotem. W tym odcinku podopieczni Octavii dowiedzą się też o tym co ona robi kiedy jej nie ma w domu. 'Fabuła' Octavia wyrusza na swym zwierzaku do zatoki za miastem. Przed wyjściem Fioletowa Perła przygotowała jej kanapki. -Proszę. Masz tu coś na ząb. A tak dokładniej mogłabym wiedzieć dokąd wyruszasz? -Za miasto na podróż. - Aż za miasto? A co jeśli ktoś Cię dopadnie? - Spokojnie Perło. Wolf jednym szczeknięciem lub zawyciem zniszczy przeciwnika. -Uff to dobrze. Tylko nie odchodź za bardzo daleko. I wróć na kolację. -Dobrze. Pa! Dziewczyna jedzie na wilku nad zatokę. Kiedy jest na miejscu Opal coś majstruje przy statku. -Cześć Srebrna! -O witaj Octavia. Przyszłaś punktualnie. -Tak i mam kanapki oraz herbatę. Fioletowa powiedziała abym wróciła przed kolacją. To co będziemy robić? -Najpierw zdejmij sweter. Będzie Ci w nim trochę ciężko ćwiczyć. Octavia zdejmuje sweter. - Powieś go na słupie. A potem pójdziemy na górę. Wiesza go na słupie. Kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. -Zaczekaj,a dokąd to? -Na zewnątrz? - Nie mówiłam o tym wyjściu. Jest jeszcze drugie. Klejnot pokazuje palcem na tą samą szczelinę,w którą ostatnim razem wpadła bohaterka. - Serio? Ale... ale jak to możliwe? -O tak. Klejnot zwinnie skacze ze skały na skałę, coraz wyżej i wyżej. W końcu stając na odpowiedni kamień wyskakuje przez szparę na zewnątrz delikatnie opadając na trawę. -Teraz twoja kolej! W jej przypadku jest trudniej. Skakanie że skały na skałę sprawiało jej trudności. Zajmuje to dwa razy więcej czasu niż Opal. Wreszcie po 30 minutach jest na górze. Jest zmęczona. -Ufff jestem. I co teraz? -Hmmm... kiepsko ci to poszło. Można by było się spodziewać tego. No nic chodź. -Ale dokąd? -Tam dokąd ja idę. Dwie istotki idą przed siebie. Opal lewituje, natomiast Octavia idzie. Przechodzą 5km. Dziewczyna jest zmęczona. -Echhhh.... Gdzie my jesteśmy? -Przy jaskini klejnotów. -Przecież to tylko pagórek. - Czy aby na pewno? Podchodzi do pagórka i odsłania zarośniętego mchem symbol 4 diamentów. Przykłada dłoń z klejnotem. Świeci się on oraz biały diament. Po chwili otwiera się wielka kryształowo kamienna brama. Istotki wchodzą do środka. Schodzą po schodach. -Co to za miejsce? -To jest starożytna świątynia klejnotów. Liczy sobie 10 000 lat. Człowiek nie ma prawa tu wejść,tylko klejnoty. To właśnie w tym miejscu młodociane klejnoty uczyły się walki fizycznej oraz psychicznej. -Psychicznej? -Poza zdolnościami takimi jak bańkowanie i przywoływanie broni, posiadamy też zdolności umysłowe. Przykładowo ja poza lewitacją,władam też gyrokinezą. Obydwie te rzeczy są niezwykle trudne do opanowania. - Wow czy to są rzeźby diamentów? -Oczywiście Octavia. Ten na wprost nas to Biały Diament. Najsilniejszy że wszystkich czterech. Te dwa po boku to Żółty i Niebieski Diament. Są co prawda słabsze od Białego, ale nie mogą się nawzajem pokonać. No to chodźmy do sali... -Zaczekaj! A co z tym tutaj mówiłaś że jest ich cztery. -A ten tutaj? To jest Różowy Diament. Najsłabszy ze wszystkich. -Dlaczego? -Diamenty uważały że był za bardzo ,, uczuciowy". Nie przystawało to dla władcy. Jednak ja sama nawet nie wiem co się z nim tak naprawdę stało. -Ou. To źle. Ale skoro to starożytna świątynia klejnotów, to dlaczego są tu rzeźby diamentów? -Dlaczego że jeśli klejnot ukończył już szkolenie musiał wybrać w czyim imieniu będzie walczył. Ja wybrałam Biały Diament. -O rozumiem. I pomyśleć że pod tak małym pagórkiem jest tak niezwykłe miejsce. -Dokładnie. A teraz chodź. Tutaj jest sala anty-grawitacyjna. Otwiera drzwi do sali. Jest cała zielono-różowa. Na górze są słupy. Natomiast podłoga jest płaska. - Co prawda technologia jest przestarzała, ale jestem w stanie ją uruchomić. Przez następne kilka godzin Octavia ćwiczyła w różnych salach. Pod koniec dnia była wyczerpana. -Muszę Ci przyznać Octavio że jak na kogoś,kto tu pierwszy raz przyszedł nie poszło Ci tak źle. Ze zwinności 5/10, szybkość 6/10, bańkowanie 3/10, siła 6/10 i ostateczny wynik 5/10. Jutro o tej samej porze. -Rozumiem. Do jutra Srebrna. - Do jutra. Dziewczyna wychodzi ze świątyni. Woła swego psa. Teleportuje się do swej pani. -Wolf a teraz do domu. Wilk zawył i otwiera portal do domu. Przechodzą przez niego. Są w domu. -O witaj Octavia. Trochę się spóźniłaś na kolację. Zrobiłam lasagne. -To wspaniale Perło. Jestem głodna. -Witaj Octi. Ale dzisiaj mieliśmy przygodę! -Witaj Cymofan. Odpowiesz mi przy stole. A gdzie Koral? -A tutaj jestem. Faktycznie była świetna. Tyle wybuchów i tyle emocji! Żałuj że Ciebie tam młoda nie było. - Tia szkoda... -No dobrze chodźmy zjeść bo będzie zimna. A tyle się przy niej orobiłam. Klejnoty i Octavia siadają do stołu. Każdy dostał porcje lasagne. Cymofan odpowiada w jaki sposób walczyła z potworami, Koral z kolei o sile jaką zastosował, a Fioletowa Perła o taktyce i zaplanowanym ataku. Śmieją się, są zadowoleni. Dziewczynie zrobiło się przykro. Nie dokańcza kolacji. -Wiecie co jestem najedzona. Chyba... chyba pójdę do pokoju. -A co z kąpielą? I umyciem zębów? Przecież Słyszałaś o próchnicy? -Ech tak Perło. Idę najpierw wziąć kąpiel. Idzie do łazienki. Napuszcza wody do wanny. Bierze kąpiel. Nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzi Cymofan. -Witaj Octuś. -Cymofan? Co ty tu robisz? -A spinam włoski do snu. Jestem taka zadowolona. Wczorajsze wybory udały się. Amanda Madness wygrała z czego jestem taka szczęśliwa. Jeszcze dzisiaj. Prze cool. A jak tobie minął dzień Octuś? -Przeciętnie. Jakoś nie za specjalnie. -Oj. Przepraszam Cię za to że nie wzięliśmy Ciebie w tamto miejsce misia, ale wiesz jak to z Perełką. Nie masz do nas żalu? - Nie no spox. - To dobrze. No. To co jutro będziesz robić? -Idę z Wolfem za miasto. -Mhm. A o której? Może się załapie? -O 9. -Co? To za wcześnie dla mnie. Potrzebuje snu dla urody. -Jak zawsze. Po kąpieli dziewczyna poszła spać. Przez następny miesiąc chodziła na zajęcia u Srebrnego Opala. Każdego dnia stawała się lepsza i silniejsza. Coraz wyżej sięgała wymarzonego celu. Wreszcie nadszedł dzień w którym mogła się poczuć niezwyciężona. -No dobrze Octi. Jesteś gotowa? -Tak jest! -Start! Skacze ze skały na skałę szybko i zwinnie z gracją a zarazem z siłą. Wreszcie wybija się z ostatniej idealnie wyskakuje przez szczelinę robiąc salto w powietrzu ląduje idealnie na trawie. Klejnot jest pod wrażeniem. -Brawo! Muszę przyznać,że jak na tak młodą osobę świetnie Ci poszło. Innym zajęło by to znacznie więcej czasu. A ty? Zmieściłaś się w 8 sekundach! Brawo! -Dziękuje. Teraz do świątyni tak? -Dokładnie. Istotki uniosły się w powietrzu i lecą do świątyni. Jednak nie wiedzą, że ktoś je śledzi. -Widziałaś to Cymofan? -No! Octuś zrobiła bombowe salto! -Nie o tym mówiłam! Chodzi mi o ten klejnot. Nie znam jej ale wiedziałam że Octavia robi coś podejrzanego. -Perło posłuchaj. Dowiedziałaś się co ona robi. A moim zdaniem młoda dobrze robi. Wreszcie będzie z nami mogła chodzić na misje. -Nie Koral! Ona nie robi dobrze! Nie zważają na to że może jej grozić niebezpieczeństwo! A co jeśli się zrani, albo skaleczy? Jeszcze ten obcy klejnot! Może jest z jakiś zwiadów? Albo poszukuje takich jak nasza mała Octuś do swych eksperymentów? Czy wy nie widzicie że może się jej coś stać? -Perło! Po pierwsze. Zauważyłam że przez ten cały czas to ty szkodzisz jej bo nie pozwalasz jej się rozwijać! Po drugie za bardzo się o nią troszczysz! A po trzecie... -... Jestem jej matką Cymofan!!! I to ja decyduje co ma robić! -Em Perło? Czy wszystko... dobrze? Klejnot nic się nie odzywa. Przywołuje włócznię i idzie za Octavią. -Kurcze pieczone. Pierwszy raz widzę ją w takim stanie. -Ja też Koral. Wiesz co chodźmy za nią bo jeszcze coś się stanie. W międzyczasie Opal i Octavia są w sali nazywanej ,,Areną walk". -A teraz czas na ostateczny egzamin. Klejnot przywołuje swoje hologramy. Jest ich 20 -To są holopale. Jeśli uda ci się je pokonać w szybkim czasie to zdasz. Gotowa? -Tak. Jak zawsze. -Tak więc start! Hologramy dopadają dziewczynę z każdej strony. Jednak jest sprytna i skacze wysoko do góry. Ze szpadą w dłoni kieruje się w dół. Siła z jaką uderza w podłogę jest na tyle silna aby odpędzić wrogów. Przecina pierwsze 5. Potem bierze rozbieg i wspina się wysoko na słupy. Hologramy biegną za nią. Jest to idealny moment aby przewrócić słup na którym stoi. Zgniata on 4 holopale. Z następnymi rozprawia się równie szybko. Kiedy są już bardzo blisko wytwarza bańkę. Bańka odpycha wystarczająco hologramy i niszczy je. Został ostatni. Podchodzi. -Czy chcesz stoczyć że mną pojedynek jednostko? -Oczywiście. Walka byłaby niezwykła. Szpady w ruchu, atmosfera doskonała. Wszystko poszło by dobrze gdyby nie pewien klejnot. -Octavia!!! To była Fioletowa Perła. Dziewczyna odepchnęła hologram od siebie. -Perło? Co... co ty tu robisz? -To ja się pytam co ty tutaj robisz? Dlaczego jesteś w tej opuszczonej świątyni z tym... czymś? -Wypraszam sobie. Jestem dyplomatą. -Siedź cicho!!! Ty moja droga damo idziesz teraz do domu i zostajesz uziemiona!! Koniec wychodzenia na zewnątrz, koniec kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Teraz będziesz mieszkać w moim pokoju. I nie wyjdziesz z niego. Nigdy!!! -Co ale Perło posłu... -Nie! Ja już widziałam za dużo. Chodź tu natychmiast! -Nie. -Co? Co powiedziałaś? Klejnot młodej hybrydy zaświeciła jasnym światłem coraz bardziej i bardziej. - Powiedziałam... NIE! W tym momencie ukazała się broń Octavii. Teza Opal okazała się słuszna. -Kr-r-ryszształowe... -...Skrzydła! Do sali wbiega Koral i Cymofan. Wszyscy są zdumieni. Podchodzi do Perły. -To teraz ty posłuchaj mnie Perło. Cały czas chcesz mnie bronić bo uważasz że stanie mi się krzywda. Chciałam wam i sobie udowodnić że jestem wartościową osobą. Że nadaję się do walki, do tego aby wam pomagać. Po prostu nie chce być dla was ciężarem. Chcę być częścią waszej drużyny. -O-Octavia. Ja nie wiedziałam że jest ci tak ciężko ja... Nie zdążyła powiedzieć ostatniego słowa. Hologram przebija ją na wylot. -Perło!! -... Cię przepraszam... W tym momencie jej forma fizyczna znika. Zostaje klejnot. Skrzydła Octavii znikają piórko po piórku. Łapie klejnot i niszczy hologram. Nastaje minuta ciszy. -Zdałaś egzamin Octavio. Teraz możesz wybrać Diament, który będziesz reprezentować. Idą do sali głównej. -Cymofan? Który ty Diament reprezentujesz? -Niestety Żółty. -A ty Koral? -Niebieski. -A Perła, który reprezentuje. -Chyba Biały. -Dajcie mi się zastanowić. Po 10 minutach już wie kogo chce reprezentować. -Wybieram... Różowy Diament. Wszyscy są w szoku, a rzeźba Różowego Diamentu Świeci się. 'Postacie' *Octavia *Wolf *Srebrny Opal *Cymofan *Koral *Fioletowa Perła 'Ciekawostki' * W tym odcinku Wolf pokazuje swoją kolejną zdolność. * Od tego odcinka znamy broń Octavii- kryształowe skrzydła. * W tym odcinku wygląd dziewczyny bardzo się zmienił. Nosi teraz bluzkę odsłaniającą klejnot koloru białego, pas koloru niebieskiego, leginsy w kolorze różowym i żółte półbuty - te kolory mają reprezentować cztery diamenty. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05